A Clash of Kings - Prolog
Der Prolog ist das einleitende Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Cressen. Zusammenfassung Maester Cressen versucht die vielen Omen zu deuten, die um ihn herum auf Drachenstein gesehen werden. Nachricht trifft ein, dass der Lord von Sturmkap Stannis Baratheons Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron nicht unterstützen wird. Cressen gerät in einen Konflikt mit Königin Selyse Florent und der Roten Priesterin Melisandre, was als nächstes zu tun sei. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, seinen König aus dem Bann der Priesterin zu ziehen, trinkt er zusammen mit ihr vergifteten Wein. Zu spät erkennt er, dass sie Gift nicht töten kann. Synopsis Maester Cressen erhält Besuch von Prinzessin Sharin 250px|thumb|Cressen auf seinem Balkon (von Rafal Hrynkiewicz ©FFG) Maester Cressen beobachtet den Roten Kometen von seinem Balkon aus, wie er bei Sonnenaufgang über Drachenstein vorbeizieht und aussieht wie eine blutrote Wunde am Himmel. Der kraftlose 80-Jährige Maester rügt sich selbst, den Kometen als Omen zu deuten und an Prophezeiungen zu glauben, immerhin hat er eine Ausbildung in der Citadel in Altsass genossen und sich seine Weisheit hart erarbeitet. Obwohl er zugeben muss, weder einen so hellen noch je einen in dieser Farbe gesehen hat. Mittlerweile ist er sogar bei Tag sichtbar. Zeitgleich mit dem Erscheinen des Kometen war grauer Dampf aus den heißen Schloten des Drachenbergs hinter der Burg aufgestiegen und dazu war ein Weißer Rabe erschienen, was bedeutet, dass die Citadel den Sommer für beendet erklärt hat. Das sind zu viele Omen auf einmal, um sie zu ignorieren, doch Cressen kann sich nicht entscheiden, was sie bedeuten könnten. Maester Pylos erscheint und reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er kündigt Prinzessin Sharin Baratheon an und ihren Narr Flickenfratz. Sie möchte gerne den weißen Raben sehen. Pylos nennt den formal korrekten neuen Titel des jungen Mädchens, an den sich Cressen noch gewöhnen muss. Den Titel Prinzessin trägt sie jetzt, da sich ihr Vater Stannis Baratheon zum rechtmäßigen König ernannt hat. Das scheue Mädchen tritt herein, gefolgt vom Hofnarr Flickenfratz, der einen lächerlichen Helm aus einem alten Blecheimer mit Glöckchen an einem Hirschgeweih trägt. Sharin ist kein besonders hübsches Mädchen, selbst wenn man die Narben der Grauschuppen beiseitenimmt, die ihr Gesicht entstellen und sie als kleines Kind fast das Leben gekostet haben. Sharin fragt nach dem Raben und Cressen kann es ihr nicht ausschlagen, weil er findet, dass sie mit ihren fast zehn Jahren schon zu viele Entbehrungen hinnehmen musste. Sie ist das traurigste Mädchen, dass er jemals gekannt hat und er sieht darin einen weiteren Punkt, in dem er gescheitert ist. thumb|300px|Drachenstein (von Ted Nasmith ©Random House) Maester Cressen schickt Pylos los, den Vogel zu holen. Während Pylos weg ist, denkt Cressen über den 25-Jährigen nach, der so ernst ist wie ein Sechzigjähriger. Seiner Meinung nach ist er keine gute Wahl für Drachenstein, denn an einem so düsteren Ort sollte etwas mehr Licht scheinen. Ihm fehle es an Humor. Aber der Ort seiner Tätigkeit wird einem Maester nicht freigestellt, sondern er wird von der Citadel bestimmt. Cressen erinnert sich an seine eigene Ankunft mit seinem Lord auf Drachenstein vor nunmehr zwölf Jahren. Er hat die Insel nie als seine Heimat empfunden und sie nie gemocht. In letzter Zeit weiß er oft gar nicht, wo er sich befindet, wenn er wieder einmal von einem Alptraum erwacht, der von der Roten Frau handelt. Während Pylos die steile Treppe zum Vogelschlag hinaufsteig, beobachtet Flickenfratz ihn und sagt wieder irgendeinen seiner sinnlosen Sprüche. Flickenfratz war früher sicherlich einmal ein guter Narr gewesen, über den man lachen konnte, aber mittlerweile hat er seinen Verstand verloren und ist nur noch zur Hälfte der Zeit ansprechbar. Er ist fettleibig und aufgequollen, und allein Sharin kümmert sich noch um ihn und lacht über seine Späße. Cressen fragt Sharin, warum sie so früh schon wach sei. Das Mädchen erklärt, dass sie wieder einmal Alpträume von Drachen gehabt habe, die gekommen seien, um sie zu fressen. Auf Drachenstein gibt es viele Statuen und Gebäude, die an Drachen erinnern, und Cressen versucht ihr zu erklären, dass die Insel einst der westlichste Vorposten des alten Freistaats von Valyria war. Die Drachentürme wurden damals erbaut, um die Festung abschreckender erscheinen zu lassen. Er erklärt, dass die Valyrer mittlerweile lange vergessene Techniken kannten, Stein zu formen. So entstanden die Tausende von Steindrachen als den Zinnen auf der Burgmauer. Sharin ist davon nicht überzeugt; die Rote Frau hätte gesagt, das Ding im Himmel sei der Atem eines Drachen. Cressen erklärt, dass das einfach nur ein Komet sei, der bald wieder verschwunden sein wird. Sharins Mutter hat ihr gesagt, dass die Weißen Raben bedeuten würden, dass der Sommer nun vorbei sei, was der Maester bestätigt. Er erklärt ihr alles über die Weißen Raben und wie die Citadel bestimmt, dass der Sommer zuende sei. Cressen hofft, dass es nun einen warmen Hebst geben werde mit reicher Ernte. Er weiß, dass man allgemein hin sagt, dass ein langer Sommer einen langen Winter nach sich zieht, aber er möchte das Mädchen nicht ängstigen. Er bestätigt ihr, dass es auch schneien werde, hofft aber, dass das noch ein paar Jahre dauern wird bis dahin. Dann bringt Pylos den Weißen Raben und Sharin ist begeistert, denn der Rabe kann sogar sprechen. Flickenfratz beginnt zu singen, dass Schatten zum Tanzen erschienen seien und dass sie bleiben würden; dabei springt er von einem Bein aufs andere, sodass die Glöckchen jedesmal klingeln. Sharin sagt, Flickenfratz würde dieses Lied sehr oft singen in letzter Zeit und es mache ihr Angst, daher fragt sie Cressen, ob er es ihm nicht verbieten könne. Cressen denkt daran zurückt, wie der alte Lord Steffon Baratheon den Narren als Kind in Volantis gefunden hatte, als er dort eigentlich im Auftrag von König Aerys II. Targaryen eine Frau für Rhaegar Targaryen gesucht hatte. Er hatte Cressen von dem Jungen geschrieben und gehofft, er könne vielleicht sogar Stannis zum Lachen bringen. Auf der Rückreise geriet Lord Steffons Schiff jedoch in Sichtweite von Sturmkap in einen heftigen Sturm, bei dem das Schiff sank und alle an Bord ertranken. Drei Tage später wurde Flickenfratz an die Küste gespült, nackt, unterkühlt und klebrig. Sie dachten, er sei tot, dann aber berührte ihn einer der Wachmänner und der Junge spuckte Wasser und setzte sich auf. Er überlebte, wenn auch gebrochen in Geist und Körper, kaum fähig, einen vernünftigen Satz zu äußern. Viele schlugen damals vor, ihm die Gnade des Todes zukommen zu lassen, vor allem der alte Ser Harbert, der Kastellan von Sturmkap, aber Cressen weigerte sich, und jetzt wundert er sich über diese Entscheidung. Cressen versichert Sharin, dass der Narr gar nicht verstehe, was er da von sich gebe, und dass er morgen vielleicht schon ein ganz anderes Lied singen würde. Cressen trifft auf Ser Davos Seewert Pylos kehrt mit Cressens Frühstück zurück. Er berichtet, dass er in der Küche gehört habe, dass Ser Davos Seewert in der Nacht zuvor zurückgekehrt sei und die ganze Nacht bei Lord Stannis war. Cressen beschwert sich darüber, dass er hätte informiert werden sollen, denn es ist seine Aufgabe, den König zu beraten. Cressen lässt sich bei Sharin entschuldigen und Pylos hilft ihm wegen seiner kranken Beine, quer durch die Burg in die zentrale Feste zu gelangen, der so genannten Steintrommel. Von den Wehrgängen aus sieht er auf den Burghof hinab, wo Bogenschützen üben. Vor der Burg lagert das Heer der Vasallen, insgesamt 3000 Männer. Im Hafen liegen unzählige Schiffe auf Anker. Seit einem Jahr darf auf Stannis' Befehl hin kein Schiff Drachenstein wieder verlassen. Seine große Kriegsgaleere, die Zorn, sieht klein aus im Gegensatz zu den Galeonen und Koggen. Als sie im Turm angekommen sind, entlässt Cressen Pylos, weil er Stannis allein sprechen möchte. Als er die Treppen alleine erklimmt, bereut er diesen Entschluss schnell. Auf halbem Weg trifft kommt ihm Ser Davos entgegenkommt. Davos erzählt, dass seine Mission, die Sturmlande für Stannis zu mobilisieren, gescheitert ist. Es ist wie Cressen befürchtet hat: die Lords, die Sturmkap ihre Treue geschworen haben, hegen keine Liebe für Stannis und werden ihn nicht unterstützen. Gulian Swann, Haus Fünfrosen und Haus Tarth haben Davos zwar höflich empfangen, die Unterstützung aber offen abgelehnt, Lord Beric Dondarrion wird immer noch vermisst, und Lord Bryk Caron hat sich Renly Baratheon angeschlossen und ist sogar Mitglied in dessen Regenbogengarde, einem Pendant zur Königsgarde, dessen Lord Kommandant Loras Tyrell ist. Cressen fällt wieder ein, dass Renly schon immer ein Faible für Dramatik, prächtige Kleider und Spielchen hatte. Schon als Kind hat er sich gerne im Mittelpunkt gesehen. Er denkt, dass dieser Griff nach der Macht für Renly nur ein weiteres Spiel ist. Cressen fragt, ob Davos seinem König irgendeine Hoffnung aus dem Süden mitbringen konnte, aber Davos sagt, er hätte nur falsche Hoffnung schüren können, und das werde er nie tun. Cressen erinnert sich daran, dass Davos einst ein berühmter Schmuggler gewesen war, der während der Belagerung von Sturmkap in einer dunklen Nacht ein schwarzes Schiff an der Seeblockade der Rothweyns vorbei nach Sturmkap gebracht hatte, um Stannis' halb verhungerte Garnison mit Zwiebeln und Seefisch zu versorgen. Nur so überlebten sie die Belagerung, bis schließlich Lord Eddard Stark erschien und die Belagerung beendete. Stannis schlug Davos für diese Heldentat zum Ritter und belehnte ihn mit einer kleinen Burg und Ländereien am Zornkap. Trotzdem musste er ihn auch für seine langjährige Schmugglertätigkeit bestrafen, daher sollten Ser Davos alle letzten Fingerglieder der linken Hand bis auf den Daumen abgeschnitten werden; Davos hatte darauf bestanden, dass Stannis das persönlich übernahm. Cressen ist klar, dass ein solcher Mann seinem König niemals falsche Hoffnungen machen würde. Ser Davos erklärt, dass es Stannis' Plan sei, mit aller Kraft nach Königsmund zu marschieren, um den Thron zu beanspruchen, dann aber werde er nur sterben, weil seine Armee zu klein sei. Cressen erwidert, dass Davos alles getan habe, was in seiner Macht steht und dass er nun versuchen werde, Davos' Meinung zu unterstützen. Cressen trifft Lord Stannis 300px|thumb|Die Kammer der Bemalten Tafel (von Mariusz Gandzel ©FFG) Cressen findet Stannis im obersten Raum der Steintrommel, wie er auf den Bemalten Tisch starrt, einer 20 Meter langen Holztafel, der wie eine exakte Karte des Kontinents Westeros geformt ist. Der Maester beschwert sich, weil Stannis ihn nicht geweckt habe, der aber antwortet lakonisch, dass Cressen mittlerweile alt sei und seinen Schlaf brauche, und dass er früh genug von Davos' Rückkehr erfahren würde. Das Gespräch entwickelt sich schnell zu einem Wutausbruch des Königs, bei dem er sich darüber beschwert, dass nach Roberts Rebellion dem Geburtsrecht der Baratheons nach Sturmkap, die Sturmlande und deren Einkünfte ihm zugestanden hätten und nicht Renly. Stannis hatte Drachenstein nie gewollt, aber als sein Bruder es im befahl, nahm er es, baute seines Bruders Flotte und machte gehorsam seine Arbeit. Diese Ungerechtigkeit nagt seit langen an Stannis, denn Drachenstein selbst ist zwar ruhmvoll, alt und stark, doch unterstehen dem Lord von Drachenstein nur eine Handvoll niederer Lords, deren steinige kleine Inseln und Ländereien keine wirkliche Unterstützung für Stannis' Sache sind, weil er nicht genug Soldaten ausheben kann. Selbst mit den Söldnern, die er aus Myr und Lys angeheuert hat, kann er kein Heer aufstellen, dass die Lennisters ernsthaft gefährdet. Cressen erklärt vorsichtig, dass Robert ihm ein großes Unrecht angetan habe, aber dass er ihm Drachenstein gab, weil nur ein starker Mann es halten kann und Renly damals erst ein kleiner Junge war. Stannis behauptet, dass Renly immer noch nur ein Junge ist, ein jämmerlicher Junge, der nie etwas dafür getan hat, um sich den Thron verdient zu haben. Er habe im Kleinen Rat lediglich mit Kleinfinger gescherzt und auf Turnieren mit seiner prächtigen Rüstung angegeben. Stannis fragt, warum die Götter ihn mit Brüdern bestraft haben. Dann fragt er, welchen Rat Renly von seinem Maester bekommen haben könnte, aber Cressen zweifelt daran, dass Renly überhaupt Ratschläge annimmt; Renly ist stur und kopflos, genau wie Robert es war. Stannis fragt, wie er mit seinen wenigen Vasallen und Kampfgenossen beim gemeinsamen Abendmahl umgehen soll: Salladhor Saan, der Pirat aus Lys, wird ihm seine Schulden vorrechnen, Morosh von Myr wird ihn vor den Herbststürmen warnen, Lord Gunter Sonnglas wird ihm fromm den Willen der Sieben vorbeten, Lord Ardrian Celtigar werde wissen wollen, welche der Sturmlords mit ihnen sind, und Lord Monford Velaryon wird damit drohen, seine Truppen abzuziehen, wenn sie nicht bald losmarschieren. Cressen erinnert Stannis daran, dass das Haus Lennister der eigentliche Feind sei und er drängt ihn dazau, ein Bündnis mit Renly zu suchen, um sie zu besiegen. Stannis lehnt das vehement ab. Cressen weiß, dass Widerworte bei Stannis keinen Sinn haben, also schlägt er stattdessen ein Bündnis mit dem neuen König des Nordens Robb Stark vor, der die Macht des Nordens und von Schnellwasser auf seiner Seite weiß. Auch das lehnt Stannis ab, mit der Begründung, dass Robb nur ein grüner Junge sei und ein weiterer falscher König, der ihm sein halbes Königreich stehlen möchte. Cressen sagt, dass ein halbes Königreich besser sei als gar keins und dass Robb sich vielleicht sogar unterwerfen würde als Tausch für die Unterstützung bei seinem Rachefeldzug für seinen Vater, aber Stannis bleibt hart und verfällt in eine weitere Tirade über die Dinge, die er Robert zu verdanken habe: er fragt, warum er Eddard Stark rächen sollte? Er hätte ihm nichts bedeutet, auch wenn Robert ihn geliebt hätte wie einen Bruder. Er beschwert sich darüber, dass Robert ihn hingegen nie wie einen Bruder behandelt hätte. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er Sturmkap für seinen Bruder verteidigt hat, dass er gute Männer hat verhungern sehen, während Maes Tyrell und Paxter Rothweyn in Sichtweite der Mauern ein Festmahl abhielten. Robert habe ihm nie dafür gedankt, doch Eddard schon, weil er die Belagerung beendet habe. Stannis habe eine Flotte gebaut für Robert, er habe Drachenstein in seinem Namen genommen, aber auch dafür habe er nie einen Dank erhalten. Stattdessen habe er ihn gerügt, dass er Willem Darry habe entkommen lassen mit Viserys Targaryen und Daenerys, die damals noch ein Baby war, als hätte er überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie aufzuhalten. Er habe 15 Jahre lang im Kleinen Rat gesessen und Jon Arryn dabei geholfen, Roberts Reich zu regieren, während der König nur gehurt und gesoffen habe, aber als Jon starb, ernannte Robert ihn nicht einmal zur neuen Hand des Königs, sondern ließ Eddard Stark diese Ehre zuteil werden. Dann schlägt Cressen eine Heirat zwischen Sharin und dem jungen Robert Arryn vor, aber der ist Stannis zu schwach und kränklich, das habe sogar sein Vater gewusst, als er ihn als Mündel nach Drachenstein schicken wollte. Dann sei Jon Arryn von Königin Cersei vergiftet worden und seitdem verschanze sich Lady Lysa mit dem Erben auf HohenehrDies bestätigt das, was Maester Colemon und Lord Walder Frey schon Catelyn Tully erzählt hatten, nämlich dass Robert Arryn als Mündel nach Drachenstein gebracht werden sollte‚''siehe:'' II-Catelyn I bzw. II-Catelyn III. Interessant ist, dass auch Stannis glaubt, dass Cersei Jon Arryn vergiftet habe, obwohl es Lysa Arryn war, siehe: VI-Sansa IV. Vielleicht denkt er, dass es ihre Reaktion darauf war, dass Stannis und Jon das Geheimnis ihrer Kinder herausgefunden hatten.. Cressen drängt ihn dazu, Sharin dann wenigstens zusammen mit ihrem Narren dorthin zu schicken, da Drachenstein ein grausamer Ort für ein Kind sei. Dem stimmt Stannis zu, dass es einen Versuch wert sei. Dann trifft Stannis’ Gemahlin Königin Selyse ein und fragt, ob Stannis es wirklich nötig habe, um Hilfe zu bitten oder gar zu betteln; sie alle würden ihm Treue schulden, weil er der wahre König sei. Königin Selyse ist von der roten Priesterin Melisandre aus Asshai davon überzeugt worden, zum Glauben an den fremdländischen Gott R'hllor zu konvertieren und somit sowohl den Alten Göttern als auch den Sieben abzuschwören. Stannis erklärt ihr, dass er Schwerter bräuchte und nicht die Gnade eines Gottes. Dann fragt er sie, ob sie viellicht eine Armee versteckt halte. Sie sagt, dass ihr Haus eine Armee zusammenstellen könnte, aber Stannis weiß, dass das höchstens 2000 Mann wären und dass sie zu nah an Rosengarten liegen. Die Königin behauptet, dass der Rote Komet ein Omen des Gottes des Lichts sei und dass R'hllor ihm im Kampf beistehen werde. Stannis, der den neuen Glauben seiner Frau nicht anhängt, fragt, wie viele Männer der Rote Gott ihm denn schicken werde? Selyse sagt, Rosengarten und Sturmkap würden ihm helfen, und als Stannis sie daran erinnert, dass diese Mächte nun Renly unterstützen würden, entgegnet Selyse, dass wenn Renly sterben würde, sie zu ihm überlaufen würden. Melisandre habe Renlys Tod in den Flammen gesehen. Cressen ist erschrocken darüber und nennt das Brüdermord. Stannis erklärt, dass er Cressens Rat gehört habe und nun ihren hören werde und schickt den alten Maester fort. Cressen plant Melisandre zu beseitigen Am Fuß der Treppe trifft Cressen auf Pylos. Er kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und braucht dessen Hilfe, um zurück in seine Kammer zu gelangen. Dort denkt er über seine Optionen nach. Er hat Robert, Stannis und Renly wie ein Vater großgezogen, nachdem deren Vater Lord Steffon Baratheon gestorben war, und könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ein Bruder einen anderen töten würde. Er weiß, dass alles, was Königin Selyse gesagt hat, ihr von der Roten Priesterin eingetrichtert wurde. Sie ist es, die zur Ruhe gebracht werden muss, bevor auch Stannis sich dieser fremden und bösen Religion zuwendet. Cressen trifft den Entschluss, dass er einen Brudermord nicht zulassen will. Dafür geht er in einen kleinen Arbeitsraum unter der Treppe zu den Vogelkäfigen und sucht dort eine kleine indigofarbene Viole mit einem Duzend purpurfarbenen und samenkorngroßen Kristallen, ein Gift, das in Westeros Der Würger genannt wird und das in einer aufwendigen und teuren Prozedur aus einer Pflanze von den Inseln der Jadesee hergestellt wird. So weit er weiß, können nur die Maester der Citadel, die Gesichtslosen Männer aus Braavos und die Alchemisten aus Lys das Gift herstellen. In Wein aufgelöst reicht schon ein Kristall, um die Halsmuskeln anspannen zu lassen, sodass das Opfer nicht mehr atmen kann. Cressen plant, auf dem Fest, das am Abend für Stannis' Vasallen abgehalten wird, einen der Kristalle in Melisandres Trank zu geben. Er weiß, dass es eine grausame Tat ist, die er sich vorgenommen hat, aber er hofft, dass die Götter ihm verzeihen können. Als er sich zu einem kleinen Schlaf hinlegt, fragt er sich, ob der Komet auch ein Omen für seinen Mord sein könnte. Cressen besucht das Fest für Stannis' Vasallen Er erwacht Stunden später und bemerkt, dass er verschlafen hat und nun spät dran ist für das Fest. Er ruft nach Pylos, der ihn eigentlich hätte wecken sollen, aber seltsamerweise kommt er nicht, sodass Cressen nach seinen Dienern rufen muss. Er versteckt die Kristalle in einer Tasche seiner Robe. Als er die lange Halle durchquert, sieht er draußen den Kometen bedrohlich leuchten. Dann betritt er die Große Halle und findet dort Stannis und seine Vasallen versammelt. Sie haben ohne ihn begonnen. Die Feste Stannis' sind weit weniger laut und ausufernd wie die anderer Lords. Als Cressen den Raum durchschreitet und auf die erhöhten Sitze des Königs zusteuert, übersieht Flickenfratz, der dasselbe Lied wie am Morgen singt und dazu tanzt, den Maester und schlägt ihm versehentlich den Gehstock aus der Hand. Beide suchen nach Halt, fallen dann aber gemeinsam zu Boden, was die Halle zum Lachen bringt. Flickenfratz sieht den Maester kurz an und singt, dass man unter dem Meer nach oben fallen würde. Dann steht er auf und fährt mit seinem Tanz fort. Cressen versucht vergeblich, alleine wieder aufzustehen, dann aber greifen ihn zwei starke Arme von hinten und helfen ihm wieder auf die Beine. Er dreht sich um, um sich zu bedanken und muss erstaunt feststellen, dass es Melisandre war, die ihm geholfen hat. Die rote Priesterin scherzt, indem sie Cressen sagt, er solle seine nächsten Schritte beachten und zitiert dann ein Gebet des R'hllor: die Nacht sei dunkel und voller Greuel. Cressen sagt, dass sich nur Kinder vor der Dunkelheit fürchten würden. Melisandre scherzt weiter, indem sie die beiden einen schlauen Narren und einen närrischen weisen Mann nennt. Dabei setzt sie Flickenfratz' albernen Helm auf Cressens Kopf und sagt, das sei eine Krone, die zu seiner Kette passen würde, was wiederum Gelächter auslöst. Er muss seine Wut bekämpfen, nimmt dann die Krone aber ruhig ab und sagt, er bräuchte keine Krone, sondern nur die Wahrheit. Melisandre antwortet, dass manche Wahrheiten in Altsass nicht gelehrt würden. Als Cressen den Hohen Tisch erreicht, bemerkt er, dass Stannis Pylos seinen angestammten Platz übertragen hat. Verdutzt fragt Cressen, warum Pylos ihn nicht geweckt habe und erhält als Antwort, dass Stannis ihm gesagt habe, Cressen werde nicht gebraucht. Cressen schaut in die Runde der Vasallen: da sitzen der gealterte und missgelaunte Lord Ardrian Celtigar, der stattliche Lord Monford Velaryon, der plumpe 14-jährige Lord Duram Bar Emmon, dann Ser Axell Florent, fast schon bescheiden gekleidet, Lord Gunter Sunglass und der Kapitän aus Lys, Salladhor Saan. Sie alle tragen feinste Kleider, einzig Ser Davos ist schlicht gekleidet und er ist auch der Einzige, der Cressen bemitleidenswerten Blick standhält. Kühl erklärt Stannis, dass Pylos nun Cressens Platz übernehmen wird, da Cressen zu krank und verwirrt ist, um länger von Nutzen für ihn zu sein. Cressen kann nicht glauben, dass diese Worte aus Stannis' Mund kommen. Cressen ist tief getroffen von dieser Zurückweisung, und er erinnert sich daran zurück, dass er derjenige war, der Stannis mehr geliebt hatte als seine Brüder, denn er war derjenige, welcher die Liebe am meisten bedurfte. Er fragt höflich nach einem Platz am Tisch, obwohl er immer noch denkt, er gehöre an Stannis' Seite. In aller Höflichkeit bietet Ser Davos ihm seinen Platz an. Bei Tisch bemerkt Cressen, dass Melisandre an Stannis' rechter Seite sitzt, der Platz mit der höchsten Ehre. Zu seiner Linken sitzt seine Gemahlin, Königin Selyse. Cressen merkt, dass er zu weit weg sitzt, um die Kristalle in Melisandres Kelch zu geben, und denkt darüber nach, wie er es dennoch schaffen könnte. Als er seinen Platz neben Ser Davos einnimmt, während Flickenfratz weiterhin rumalbert, kommentiert Ser Davos, dass sie alle Narrenkappen tragen sollten bei diesem Unternehmen: Melisandre habe seinen Sieg in ihren Flammen gesehen und deshalb plane Stannis, sein Reich einzunehmen, egal zu welchem Preis. Cressen drängt Stannis ein letztes Mal, sich mit Robb Stark oder Lysa Arryn zu verbünden, aber Königin Selyse behauptet, R’hllor sei der einzige Verbündete, den Stannis brauche. Cressen erwidert, dass Götter unsichere Verbündete seien, und dass R'hllor keine Macht besäße. Melisandre sagt, dass wenn er das wirklich glaube, solle er sich Flickenfratz' Krone wieder aufsetzen, und Königin Selyse pflichtet ihr bei und befiehlt ihm, sie wieder aufzusetzen. Zähneknirschend wiederholt Stannis den Befehl seiner Frau. 250px|thumb|Cressen wird verspottet (von Amok ©FFG) Flickenfratz tanzt heran und setzt Cressen seine Krone auf. Selyse fordert ihn auf zu singen. Stannis geht das aber zu weit und er sagt, dass Cressen ihm immer gut gedient habe. Plötzlich sieht Cressen eine Möglichkeit, Melisandre das Gift zu verabreichen. Er nimmt Ser Davos' Becher und wirft einen Kristall hinein, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt mit Ausnahme von Ser Davos selbst. Cressen schlägt feierlich vor, mit Melisandre einen Becher Wein zu teilen, um der Macht ihres Gottes zu huldigen. Sie willigt ein. Davos versucht vergeblich, Cressen zu stoppen. Cressen sagt, dass getan werden muss, was für das Reich richtig sei und für das Seelenheil seines Lords. Melisandre kommt ihm entgegen und umfasst Cressens Hand, die den Becher hält. Sie sagt, dass es noch nicht zu spät sei, den Becher auszuschütten, aber Cressen will nicht. Melisandre trinkt den Großteil des Bechers aus und überreicht Cressen den Rest. Cressen schiebt seine Furcht beiseite und trinkt den Rest. Während Cressen den Kelch zu Boden fallen lässt, sagt Melisandre, dass ihr Gott doch Macht habe und dass Feuer reinigen würde, während ihr Rubin schimmert. Cressen versucht zu widersprechen, aber sein Hals schnürt sich bereits zu. Er bricht zusammen, während die Glöckchen auf seinem Helm klimpern. Unbeeinträchtigt von dem Gift schaut Melisandre zu, wie Cressen stirbt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Drachenstein spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV-Charakteren aus Prolog oder Epilog Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 0